Arranged Marriage
by SunlightHurtsMyEyes
Summary: The Malfoy's have always been forced into arranged marriages, for as long as can be remembered. But when Draco is forced to marry Daphne Greengrass, he is gravitated towards her sister, Astoria. Will Draco break the family tradition?


**Another one of my entry's for the Wand Wood Challenge, for the HPFC. This is my submission for elm, because technically this is about the Malfoy's and how they work.**

**Enjoy!**

I

An arranged marriage.

The words settled into the air, sending a depressing chill all around the room. Automatically, you felt imprisoned. As if chains were fastened around your wrists, as if you were locked in a room with no windows. You sat there, your breathe taken away, your whole body stiff as a board. You wanted to run, far far away from here, from your parents, from everything

"We found a lovely girl for you- her name is Daphne Greengrass."

II

Their first dinner together was painful. Excruciatingly painful. It was her parents, your parents, herself and you- you almost wanted to cry. Your parents held most of the conversation, while she, she just sat there. She looked at you and you looked at her, but her eyes, oh her eyes, they were dead.

She had long, chestnut brown hair, tied up neatly. Her skin was pale and her make up simple. She was tall with no figure. Her eyebrows were neat and curved, her eyes round and emotionless. She held little conversation, only answering simple questions with a simple answer. She smiles politely occasionally, on que, as if her parents had taught her.

At the end of the night, they all left, handshakes were given to all. Her parents smiled at you, yours smiled at her. But she, she just nodded in your direction.

You like a chase, but there was no way you could chase this.

III

The second time they dined, it was worse. It was at her house, with just her family. They ate in a long room, with mahogany flooring and dark wallpaper, sneering, dominating faces smirking slyly from their frames. The table was large and their dining places were over an arm length apart.

To your left sat Daphne, her back deadly straight, her hair tied back and taking cautious bites of her meal.

In front of you sat her sister, Astoria, who's chestnut hair framed her face and her statuesque body slouched, as she twirls stands of pasta round her fork, obviously bored

No wonder.

And all dinner, they talked at you, about you, but never really with you, but you couldn't take your eyes of her petite form.

Once, she looks up, straight at you. Her skin is paler in this light, her lips a subtle shade of a rosy pink, her eyes wide and defined, the blue in them standing out, like the sky. A beautiful, yet unnoticed thing, just like it. A fleeting smile crosses her face, that disappeared as quickly as it came.

Merlin, she looked beautiful when she smiled.

IV

Your visits to Daphne's had become more frequent, because you just couldn't stay away, could you?

Arranged to marry her sister, pining after a chestnut haired angel.

You exchanged glances at first. You could stare into her defined blue eyes all day. The colour of them was constantly changing, you dreamed about the ever changing eyes of the off-limits girl.

But glances weren't enough for long. Smiles were next. It started with small up-turns of the corners of your mouths, eventually developing into wide, uncontrollable grins. Her teeth were a perfect shade of pearly white, straight and precise.

Next came footsie. You think that's what the muggles call it. Either way, every dinner time, you would try your very hardest to sit directly across from her, so her dainty small feet could entwine with your enormous clown-like ones. They danced and fought all through dinner, comforting each other when blankets of awkward silences were devour the room.

After that came the sneaky kisses in the corridor. You're not sure how or when they started, but if your paths would cross in the corridor, you'd pin her to the wall, pressing your body up against hers, your lips fighting, her hair woven through your fingers. Astoria, the polar opposite to her sister, had given you more passion in her few kisses that Daphne had in the many pecks exchanged between the two of you.

Eventually, you began to sleep together. Nights filled with passion and desire and love and lust would take over your life. They were all you could think about, all you could want, all you could ever need. They were a secret, hidden and between them, but the thrill of the secret made your heart race.

And one night, she asks if you love her.

Do you love her?

Do you love her?

Do you love her?

It echoes around your head, and you want to act as if you never heard.

But you don't.

"Yes."


End file.
